Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of communication port systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system for extracting diagnostic information through a communication port system.
Information is desired from host devices that are in production or that are in the market. This information is used to develop or debug the host devices. The desired information may include diagnostic information. Oftentimes diagnostic information can only be extracted from a host device after making secondary modifications to the hardware of the host. These secondary modifications may include opening the housing of the host, drawing wires or connections from the main-board, and/or soldering wires to make additional connections. Then the wires or connections are connected to a custom connector to allow for extraction of diagnostic information. Once the information is extracted the host may be diagnosed. This may be referred to as “pulling out the UART.”
However, due to the secondary modifications made to the hardware of the host after pulling out the UART, the host may become unusable as a generic device. Additionally, secondary modifications such as the soldering of wires may create an electrically noisy interface for the extraction of information and may make the host susceptible to breakage if the host is mishandled.
Thus, there exists a need for a communication port and connector to reduce the costs and time spent associated with pulling out the UART of a host device. Additionally, there exists a need for a communication port and connector for substantially reducing or eliminating the secondary modifications and the repercussions caused by the secondary modifications.